


Memoka Magica

by Rorb_Lalorb



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Being Homura Is Suffering, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Homura just wants to sleep, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorb_Lalorb/pseuds/Rorb_Lalorb
Summary: This was created by a sleep deprived mind that saw one too many memes.





	Memoka Magica

Homura was sick and tired of this. It was the middle of the night and her phone wouldn't stop buzzing. She had tried to ignore it but after an hour of no sleep she had given up. Why the hell were they still talking on the group chat. Homura reached out and grabbed her phone. She turned it on and let out a groan. Two hundred messages. She unlocked and checked the latest one.

Sayaka is a meme: Gotta go faster faster faster faster faster faster.

Wasn't that Kyoko? See scrolled up and was greeted with more of the same. The others were also shitposting. It was a horrendous circle jerk of dead memes that they still thought were funny. 

Her phone buzzed again and Homura had enough. 

Memoka: that's a dead meme Kyoko-chan

Homo Homu: hey listen here you fucks it's the middle of the night and I need to sleep 

Homo Homu: who the fuck changed my name 

Homo Homu: it's not even that funny 

Mami: Miki-san would be responsible for that. 

Sighaka: it was me dio

Homo Homu: old meme you uncultured fuck 

Homo Homu: did you only just see jojos or something

Memoka: i have to agree with Homura-chan here. old meme. 

Homo Homu: thank you for being reasonable Madoka. your the only person here who doesn't drive me insane

Sayaka is a meme: that's pretty gay

Homo Homu: everyone here is incredibly gay you do realize that

Sayaka is a meme: must be something in the water

Sighaka: they're turning the freaking frogs gay 

Cheeselover69: memes are amazing

Homo Homu: not when you just want to fucking sleep

Memoka: how about you come over Homura-chan. my dad is making hot chocolate. we can cuddle. ;) 

Sayaka is a meme: madoka noooooooooooooooooooooooo. your supposed to be the pure one 

Homo Homu: clearly you haven't met her. i'll be there in a jiffy

Sighaka: who still uses jiffy? seriously. 

Mami: I have used it before. 

Sighaka: you don't count.

Mami: Why's that?

Sighaka: same reason you had boobs the size of my head in middle school. your the most mature one here 

Cheeselover69: mami has the best boobs (: 

Mami: I feel like this is inappropriate conversation for a high schooler to be involved in. 

Sayaka is a meme: your fault your girlfriend is so young 

Cheeselover69: i am not young im 16 thats pretty old 

Mami: It's okay sweetie. Your more mature than Sayaka at least. 

Sayaka is a meme: mami likes them young 

Mami: And you're also more mature than Kyoko apparently. 

Memoka: Homura-chan is here with me now. she's in bed with me

Sighaka: madoka your too young for that 

Memoka: I'm as old as you are. at least me and Homura-chan aren't constantly going at it. 

Homo Homu: don't lie Madoka 

Homo Homu: Madoka's blushing. she's so cute

Sayaka is a meme: might i say it again. gay

Sighaka: we need to out gay them its the only way to defeat them 

Sayaka is a meme: quickly remember that time you were scared about holding my hand. that was very gay 

Cheeselover69: one time mami was afraid she was getting fat so i told her that she would be softer to cuddle with and she became as red as a tomote 

Cheeselover69: *tomato 

Sighaka: kyoko shares whole boxes of pocky with me

Sayaka is a meme: only for you babe 

Sighaka: *blushes uncontrollably* 

Mami: Madoka and Homura have stopped responding. Do you think they are perhaps doing *it*? 

Sighaka: definitely. i always did say madoka was like a rabbit

Cheeselover69: does that mean we've won? 

Sayaka is a meme: we've won the battle but not the war

Sighaka: i'm going to sleep now it's like 2am 

Mami: So will me and Nagisa. Goodnight everyone. 

Sayaka is a meme: i’m gonna sneak into sayaka's bed. i’ll report back after the mission’s success.

Sayaka is a meme: mission successful. goodnight you memes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know anymore. If I see a shit ton of more memes I might make another one of this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [BlueBitch has created "My-hoes Shoujos"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130039) by [ThatCatLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCatLover/pseuds/ThatCatLover)




End file.
